Heroes Dress in Black
by stavrou
Summary: Emily Prentiss is an excellent agent that comes from a desk job. Or not? Dark, tall and dangerous but Jennifer Jareau can't resist. She wants to figure her out. Something tells her that she should be afraid but with her she feels safe. My version of how Emily Prentiss came to the BAU and how was her life before. And of course Jemily all the way. Rated M, for language and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Authors Note: Hello, this is my first fanfiction and English is not my native language so excuse my grammar mistakes. Also, my inspiration for this story is the song 'Heroes dress in Black – Blues Saraceno'. Emily Prentiss will have many characteristics that could remind you other characters, she will be darker than she is in the actual series. Many things is more 'John Wick universe' than criminal minds. Thank you for your time and I'll appreciate it if you leave a comment so I'll know if you like it or not.

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

 _Emily looked at herself in the mirror. Where was she? That little innocent girl with the curly black hair and the big smile. Years now, every morning she's been looking in the mirror searching for her but she is nowhere to be found. Who is she? That woman that is staring back at her? These ice black eyes are very scary. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts._

' _Emily? Are ya in there? We have to go, this place will be filled with cops and federal agents in few hours.' Yes the official ones, we are just shadows, the ones who get paid to break the law, she thought._

' _On my way Clyde. Go and I'll follow, did you call the cleaner?' Clyde looked at her like she is crazy._

' _Really Prentiss?' he snarled. 'It only happened once!' he said annoyed._

' _Yes and we were running around trying to cover our asses for 2 months!' she said equally annoyed. As they were getting out of the building Hades and his team parked._

' _Hey, you two! Did you had fun?' he said in a happy tone that came in contrast with his dark and tough exterior._

' _Yes, these jobs are always fun H' Emily said in sarcastic tone._

' _Always the sarcastic one!' laughing Hades started to go in the building._

 _One hour later and the building looked like no one have been there in years._

Current time, Virginia, FBI Headquarters

'Hotch? The director wants us in the conference room now' said JJ. 'The others are coming now'

Hotch looked as puzzled as JJ. 'No one said anything to me'.

'I don't know what's happening either!' she said as she was moving to the door. 'But it looks super formal and important'

Walking in the conference room, all the team was assembled there looking confused too. Three unknown people were in the room too. The team looked at Hotch waiting for an explanation he couldn't give them.

'Sir, hello.' Hotch said to the director 'I didn't get a notice about this' Hotch took a hard expression.

'Hello, agent Hotchner. Yes because I didn't send one. Everyone, meet agents Easter, Prentiss and Wolff.' Director said looking at the team.

JJ shivered. Who are these people? They are so different and yet so alike. The brunette is the definition of dark, tall and dangerous. Emily noticed the scrutiny and half smiled. The blonde is exactly her type. If you could say that she has a type at all. Clyde observing the exchanging looks between the two, pushed Emily lightly and gave her the look of we are here for a job. The team nodded towards the new agents as the three of them noted back.

'Agent Prentiss is the new member of the BAU' director continued. Hotch was ready to protest but director interrupted him. 'With the new cases we have we can use agents Prentiss skills' the team noticed the way director said the word skills. Respect and fear. This gave to the team an uneasy feeling. Emily took a step forward.

'Hello everyone, as the Director said my name is Emily Prentiss. Nice to meet you all. I'll try to fill the shoes of Agent Greenway as best as I can' how the hell does she know about Elle? That though was passing through everyone's mind. Hotch took control of the situation.

'Hello agent Prentiss, I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, these are Agents Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Dr Spencer Reid and analyst Penelope Garcia. This is not the way we usually hire people, but welcome to the team'. Hotch new when a battle was lost and in this situation higher powers made a decision for him and there was nothing he could do about it. Emily looked in his eyes and she instantly knew that he'll make her life difficult but unfortunately for him she stared down worst people than him.

'Agents, my name is Clyde Easter and this is Jeremy Wolff we are here only to work with you for one case' he looked so arrogant that even Reid was thinking to punch him.

'As agent Easter said, they are bringing a case to us' director said, 'I'll leave you to it. I expect regular updates about this agent Hotchner. This is more complicate than the cases we usually take.' Director turn and left the room without waiting for an answer and everyone stayed there staring at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Authors Note:** Thank you everyone for reading my previous chapter! I would like to wish you all Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a great day! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

The room was frozen, the team was trying to understand what the hell just happened! Hotch just wanted to hit something! What case? 'Agent Easter, you failed to mention with which agency we have to cooperate.' Hotch said with sassy manner, he is always very polite but he really doesn't like these people! Clyde smiled.

'Agent Hotchner, we are not here to tell you how to do your job or take in charge, we just want your help on this case. By the way regarding your question about our agency me and Wolff we are Interpol agents, Prentiss on the other hand is coming from FBI desk job, we've just met her. We read her file and she has amazing linguistic skills that can be very helpful with the case.' As he was talking the team was profiling him and he appeared truthful despite their instincts. Prentiss didn't look like a bureaucrat, if she is here only just for her skills on this case, why the director transferred her to the BAU? Penelope was waiting anxiously to go to her lair in order to run background searches on these people, she wouldn't let anyone hurt her family. Reid was like he was trying to solve a puzzle and Morgan was sizing them up. In contrast to the team, JJ was fixated on the brunette as she desperately wanted to learn more about her.

Rossi was the calmest in a room full of tension, he looked like he didn't care at all. 'Agent Prentiss, your name sounds familiar, do you have any relation with Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss?' Rossi asked. He knows Elizabeth Prentiss, they've been meeting at different galas for years, he also respects that woman because she's excellent at her job and no one would ever dare to cross her as she can be very intimating.

As matter of fact, Emily hates to talk about her family or her personal life in general because it's very dangerous in her line of work. She did what she does better, she wore a mask and answered. 'Yes sir, she is my mother' her calmness passed as real, but it wasn't. Hotch looked at her with a knowing look, that's the reason she got promotion to this position, he thought. Emily saw that and she got really pissed but her face betrayed nothing.

'Anyway, meetings aside we have a case to talk about' Clyde interfered, he knows Emily and it is better if she doesn't respond to the look Hotchner gave her. 'We have multiple murders in different countries that are connected. The case now involves BAU because the last 10 murders took place in USA.' He was talking about murders with the same way someone talks about weather, as a result of his apathy the team became really anxious.

'Wait! 10 murders that are connected, how the hell is possible to not be under our radar?' Morgan asked what everyone was thinking. 'How many on the other countries?' Wolff took a step forward.

'These murders are not under your radar because no one reported them. In fact are not on anyone's database. As we mentioned before, it's not like your common cases, welcome to a very dark world agents' Wolff said with a wide smile like the devil welcoming someone in hell. 'Summing up we have approximately 40 murders on our hands' he moved back into his previous position next to the door.

'What do you mean no one reported these murders? How is that possible?' JJ whispered, she couldn't believe that this had happened. When she talked, Emily's head snapped at her direction, it was the first time that she heard JJ's voice and that made her shiver. JJ looked so sad and innocent that Emily felt the need to protect her. It's been years from the last time that Emily felt strong feelings about someone, she had to shut them down and she had to stay in character so she faked being surprised too.

'That's terrible!' Emily said with a pretended innocence that everyone believed. At the same time, carefully not to get caught, she profiled the agents in the room, she noticed that everyone had different reactions learning about the case. She started with the tall one who resembled teenager, he seemed that he was trying to solve a mathematical equation. After that, she moved to the muscle guy who looked confused and probably ready to beat someone. The old guy who apparently knows her mother was sitting unusually unmoved in contrast to the blonde colourful woman who was very emotional and about to cry. Emily was sure the unit chief has lawyer background because everything about him screamed that from his stance to the way he talks! She saved the blonde for last, her eyes were very empathetic and she looked genuinely sad about the victims. 'You said that no one has reports on these murders! How will we figure this out without data?' she continued.

'Agent Prentiss is right' Hotch said. 'I cannot understand if these murders aren't on files, how do you know about them?' Everyone nodded Hotch had a point, how they were going to work the case if they didn't have any available evidence?

Clyde smirked. 'What we said was that the murders are not on anyone's database, not that we don't have data for them!' He moved and stand in the centre of the room. 'Before we continue with the case we have to inform you that the procedures will be very different from the ones you are used to. In addition, every information that you are going to hear from this point forward is confidential. We'll give you some time to discuss it because I see that you really want to talk about it as a team. Agent Prentiss will follow us out of the room because she has already agreed to work on this case!' He started moving towards the door, he turned back, smiled at everyone and nodded to Prentiss to follow him. After that, the three of them exited the room leaving the team more confused than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Authors Note:** Thank you everyone for reading, following and reviewing, I really appreciate you! If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know! Do you want to see any other couples particularly beside Jemily? Let me know! Stay tuned in the next chapter there is a Jemily scene! Thanks again!

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

After the three strangers exited the room the team members started talking loudly, something that made Hotch crazy. Hotch felt like he was a headmaster at high school rather than a unit chief at FBI. 'Everyone please stop talking at the same time!' Hotch said annoyed.

'Hotch, what the fuck is happening here? Do you know anything about this? Who are these people? Why the Director hired that Prentiss woman without letting you know? And why we should work on this case?' While he was talking Morgan stood up and started pacing.

'Morgan! Stop pacing! You are driving me crazy!' JJ said irritated, she also had numerous questions but he was overreacting! Of course, in contrast to the others who had their minds on the case, her mind was on the brunette. She actually felt a little mad at herself, the golden rule for her had always been to never entangle her personal life and her job. However, that time was different, Emily was drawing her like a magnet.

'JJ how can you look so uninterested by the case? We have to deal with three agents that we don't even know and the one of them is on our team from now on. And on top of that we also have to solve 40 murders!' Morgan snapped.

'Uninterested? Really Morgan? How dare you say that?' JJ said hurt. Hotch stood between the two agents.

'Agents, stop this! Don't take your frustration about this situation on one another! Never forget that we are team and we dealt with worse than this. Additionally, it's not the first time we've been given a case that goes above our heads' Hotch was mad as well but at the same time was the voice of reason as a he was the team leader. 'Now, Garcia I want to know everything about these agents and the case as well' Hotch continued.

'Yes captain!' Garcia said with her usual fluffy way as her fingers started to flow on the keyboard!

'I want all of you to be on your best behaviour! Also, I'll handle the Prentiss situation!' Hotch said.

* * *

In contrast to the conference room which it was full of tension, the other room with three agents was very serene just for a while at least. Emily and Clyde sat down but Wolff once again stayed near the door. 'They don't like us at all' Clyde said smiley.

'Clyde you do realize that's not the first time? No one ever likes us. Do you remember Berlin 1999?' Wolff said while laughing. 'Prentiss, I noticed the way blonde was looking at you, a single word from you and the doors will open as always!' Wolff continued with a sarcastic tone, Prentiss stared at him.

'Don't be an asshole Jeremy!' Emily growled.

'You fancy her! Prentiss, don't you dare screw this job, our heads are on the line!' Wolff accused Prentiss and made a step forward.

'How dare you Jeremy? When did I screw a job? Are you questioning my skills now?' Emily stood up and started moving towards Jeremy. Clyde saw that coming and jumped up!

'Guys calm your asses down, if someone comes in here we are fucked. Jeremy stop being a dick, Emily never gave us a reason to doubt her!' Clyde said strenuously. 'Emily are you sure you want to take the other job simultaneously with this one?' he asked.

'Yes Clyde, don't worry about it I can handle both of them.' Emily said with finality and sat back down. 'Let's discuss about how we are going to present this case to the BAU.' she continued. They sat down and started talking about the details.

* * *

Once the team were ready, they all gathered into the conference room to discuss the case. 'So agents? Are ya ready?' Clyde asked with his British accent.

'Yes agent Easter, present us the case please' While Hotch was talking, Emily sized him up, he was unexpectedly polite! She figured out that his line of action changed in order to have them close to him! 'Also, agent Prentiss I'm sorry for my previous behaviour I was caught off guard! Maybe, we should talk at the end of case about your transfer here' he continued. Of, course he couldn't trick Emily, she knew he didn't like her and one of the things she learned by doing undercover job was that when an active person becomes passive you have to be careful because it's dangerous. She smiled anywise.

'Yes sir, I would like that, thank you' she said respectfully since she needed to be on their good side, where her job could be immensely easier. Emily turned and smiled at the other members of the team, Dr. Reid smiled back awkwardly, characteristic that made her think she would get along with him. Next, her eyes fell on Morgan who had confident smile identical to Rossi's and the fluffy blonde was beaming and that was a part of her extrovert personality. She saved JJ for last, she stared into those blue eyed eyes that she could get lost into and smiled widely. As a result, the blonde grinned and blushed!

Clyde cleared his throat and began explaining the case. 'As we said before, we have evidence on our hands of 40 connected murders that happened in six different countries and your help is needed to profile the predator. Wolff pass the files to the agents please' Jeremy handed the files around the room, everyone got them and started studying. The sight was hideous, every victim had their head slayed and they were evidence of dreadful tortures. Emily was observing the room, each person had a different reaction, Hotchner had the same stoic grimace, Rossi frowned, Reid was sceptical, Garcia scowled and looked the other way and JJ glared at the pictures. 'Agent Prentiss, we have some papers that are written in different languages and we would like you to translate them for us' Easter continued.

Emily nodded, collected the papers and started reading them. The team looked amazed and confused at the same time. 'Excuse me' Reid spoke for the first time, 'In how many languages are those written in?' the whole team waited for an answer since all were curious about that.

'Six different languages doctor, one of each country we investigate on this case' Wolff responded instead of Clyde. Emily was reading and making notes effortless without paying any attention to the others or so they thought that, in reality she had great awareness of her surroundings that was one of her greatest skills.

'Agent Prentiss, if you don't mind me asking, how many languages do you speak?' JJ asked intrigued, it was the first time she was talking to Emily directly and her cheeks reddened. Emily saw that and made a half smile which instantly became JJs favourite.

'I don't mind at all Agent Jareau, I roughly speak 10 languages' of course she downplayed her skills. In her line of work you never share that kind of information, you don't let anyone know. Despite her training, she couldn't refuse to answer her and that made her angry, therefore, her eyes and features darkened.

The change in Emily's stance caused JJ's quiver _. She really looks dangerous now, what the hell has just happened? What has changed?_ JJ thought. In spite of the fact she spoke again. 'You can call me JJ' Emily thought that with her changed action, JJ would have altered her sweet behaviour but she didn't. Shocking for Emily, it was the first time that someone wasn't afraid of her dark characteristics. 'You can call me Prentiss all of you, let's leave formalities on the side' Emily said impassive this time.

'I agree, you can call me Hotch and the others go by their last names' Hotch mentioned. 'Well now, let's solve this case, Reid I want a geographic profile, Rossi and Morgan work on the victimology, Garcia I want everything that you can find on these murders, JJ stay with Prentiss, Easter and Wolff can I talk to you in my office?' he added. Everyone got to work immediately. JJ was secretly excited to stay alone with Emily!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Author's note:** Guys sorry for the delay, my mother is in hospital she had a stroke and I'm running around! Here is the new chapter! Thanks everyone for reading!

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

A very hyperactive Garcia was searching on her computers to find the information the team needed. 'Come out come out wherever you are' she was singing. 'You can't hide from me!'

'Hey baby girl' Garcia screamed in terror and jumped up from her chair. 'Hey girl is just me' Morgan said and moved closer.

'Oh my god of chocolate thunder, you scared me! You deserve spanking, we don't scare a lady like this' she professed flirtatiously.

'I'm sorry my lady' he said with the same playful way 'I came here to check if you found anything about our new co-workers' he continued.

'Are you questioning my abilities to find information my knight? Garcia queried and raised her eyebrows.

'Not at all my Queen, forgive my inaccuracy what I meant to say was can I have the information you found?' he covered quickly. Their playful conversations had always been a beam of light in the black sky of the job. They both smiled and Garcia turned to her computers to inform Morgan about what she had found.

'Well, the sexy British accent agent has a high position in Interpol, he has an astonishing score at solved cases and every agency in the world wants him to work for them. The scary guy also has a fine total of solved cases under his belt and he is Clyde's right hand man. There is nothing wrong with their files, on paper they are amazing!' Garcia said impressed, but Morgan looked sceptical.

'What about Prentiss?' he asked. Garcia turned and looked at him with fake annoyance on her face.

'What did I tell you about interruptions Agent Derek Morgan? Aren't we a little pushy today?' She flirted. 'The raven haired beauty in contrast to the others is listed in the FBI's best bureaucrats, she worked at many FBI offices and was a big help at cases that involved terrorism. She passed the profiling test and the exams about field agents with flying flags even thought she was in an office position more than 10 years!' she continued impressed.

Morgan was unconvinced, there was no doubt that their files were amazing and that was the most suspicious thing ever. 'Okay baby girl keep looking, we don't want any surprises. I'll let Hotch know' he said and turned to leave.

'Will do baby' Garcia replied in a sexy voice.

* * *

Emily and JJ moved in the seconds' office since it was quieter there. Emily was profiling the room cautiously and JJ was observing the brunette. 'What's your job description?' Emily asked.

'I'm the media liaison for the team' JJ answered and moved to the couch, before sitting down she looked at Emily and asked 'Where would you like to sit? Where is more convenient for you? On the couch or on the desk?' Emily's first though was her bed, but of course she couldn't say that, so she just shrugged. JJ took the chance and sat on the couch, she just wanted to sit as close as possible to the other agent. Emily followed the blonde and sat on the couch, she put the files on the coffee table in front of them and opened them.

JJ couldn't stop herself she wanted to learn more about the brunette 'How come and you know so many languages? Did you study linguistics?' she waited impatiently for an answer. Emily saw that and she just continued reading for a little bit and that made JJ think she wouldn't answer. Emily never answered questions about her personal life yet she felt the urge to answer to the blonde.

'No, when I was younger we travelled a lot cause of my parent's jobs' she said suddenly. Even though JJ wasn't a profiler she worked long enough with them to recognise that Emily didn't want to talk about it and that provoked her curiosity even more. 'Anyway, do you speak any languages Jay?' No one calls her Jay but coming from Emily's mouth she didn't mind in contrary she loved it.

'Not exactly, I can read Spanish but I cannot speak' she confessed and Emily passed her some papers.

'These are in Spanish you could translate them' Emily said and continued reading the papers she was holding. It's not like she didn't like the blonde because she did like her, however she had to deliver a different message than that, relationships cannot be allowed by her job. Usually when she was attracted to a girl she slept with them and left before dawn but with JJ she was feeling differently she couldn't do that therefore she had to shut her out.

'I'm sorry if I intruded I didn't intent to do it' JJ said and started working. Emily looked up and observed the woman sitting beside her, she had already realised from her tone that she had hurt her and it was obvious on her face too. For some reason that she couldn't understand Emily wanted to comfort her and she hated this, years now she considered herself a high functional sociopath. She never felt remorse, she didn't care about the social laws, she could lie and deceit effortlessly and she lacked deep emotional attachments.

For a while they were working in silence until Emily's phone started ringing. 'Prentiss' she replied. 'Hello H what's wrong?' she asked and her tone made JJ's blood run cold, it was very scary, demanding and unemotional. 'Where? Okay I'll let the others know. I owe you one' she said and terminated the call. She sat down there for a little bit holding her head and then she stood up. 'I have to talk to the others JJ, let's go, you need to hear this too!' JJ shivered, the way Emily was talking to her right now was nothing like the way she was talking to her half an hour ago, and that scared the crap out of her.

* * *

In the conference room Reid was trying to make a geographical profile and he was failing, the data made no sense to him, and that was a first for the Dr. He was standing in front of the board and was mumbling to himself. Rossi and Morgan were reading the files so they could get an idea on the victimology. However, they didn't have much luck either as the victims had nothing in common. Clyde, Wolff and Hotch walked into the room after finishing their conversation on jurisdiction, Hotch looked at the frustrated faces of his team and asked what they found thought he waited an unfortunate answer.

Reid talked first 'Hotch, the geographical profile is all over the place. We won't be able to get any results from this' he said disappointed.

'We don't have good news either' Rossi said and lay back.

'Hotch something is terribly wrong, the age, race, gender, religion and sexuality of the victims don't match. It's like our unsub targets people randomly' Morgan added annoyed. Hotch observed Morgan and noticed that something was bothering him. 'Morgan what are you thinking?' he asked. Morgan looked into the eyes of his boss and moved closer as to let him know of a secret.

'I think they are somehow connected, I don't know how yet. Even thought our evidenced show differently, I have an instinct that we are dealing with something big' Morgan confessed. Before anyone could answer the two women entered the room in a hurry. Clyde scanned Emily and instantly knew what was wrong and he felt like punching something.

'JJ, Prentiss' Hotch acknowledged. 'What had happened?' Hotch asked concerned looking at JJ, the team noticed her scared look that came in contrast to Emily's stern look and they worried.

'We have another one here in DC' Emily declared. 'A contact of mine called me' she continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Authors Note:** Hello guys, here is the new chapter. My mother is still in the hospital that's why it took me so long to post a new chapter. Thanks for reading, liking and commenting.

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Clyde was the first that responded 'When and where the body was found?' he said and moved closer to Emily as to protect her. Wolff's body stance changed too, he looked like an animal ready to protect his pack. The team observed the interaction, the people in front of them didn't look like they had just met, in contrary they looked like they had been working together for years!

'The body was found few hours ago, here in DC. The police must be headed there now' she replied emotionless and while she was talking she straightened her shoulders and gave the other two agents a weird look that the team couldn't translate. Wolff and Clyde took a step backwards and composed themselves after Emily's tough gaze. Hotch took control of the situation and proceeded to stand in the middle of the room.

'Okay, Morgan and Prentiss go to the scene, the rest of us we are staying here and continue what we are doing' he announced. The first reason why Hotch wanted Prentiss go with Morgan was to see if she could fit into the team and get along with the others nicely. Secondly, was to check her skills on the scene.

* * *

As Morgan started the engine, Emily was observing him. He really looked like the muscles of the team and that could tricked a lot of people but not her. She was sure that beyond the muscly exterior he had a brilliant mind as well, of course he noticed the scrutiny 'You know, in this team we have a rule, we never profile each other' he said with a big smile.

Emily looked at him, at first she thought that he was serious but then she figured out that he was messing with her, she smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

'Sorry' she said.

'Come on Prentiss you don't mean that!' Morgan told her while he was still smiling.

'I thought you said we don't profile each other' she returned and this time her eyes beamed a little.

Morgan laughed out loud. 'Okay you got me. As a team we spend a lot of time together and we know many things about each other! We are a family, and we try to profile one other as less as possible but most of the time it happens subconsciously.' he connfessed.

'Yes, I get it' she said but the truth was that she didn't really get it. _Family? In a job like this? How is this even possible?_ She thought. 'Hotch send me with you so you can check my skills on the scene, didn't he?' she asked seriously this time. Morgan turned his head and studied her, he didn't know what to say, his instinct warned him to say the truth. He felt like with Emily the best action was to be always truthful, she really looked like she could gaze into people's souls!

'He doesn't mean bad' he defended his boss 'No offense, it's just only because you are new and he wants to check your skills and fitting in this team' he continued. Emily didn't feel offended, truth was that in Hotch place she would do worse than him. However, she had already known the answer to her question and Morgan passed her test with flying colours, that moment she knew she would get along with the African American agent.

'No offense taken' she stated and smiled, for the rest of the drive they didn't talk and the silence was very comfortable for both of them. _Maybe in the future they could become friends._ Morgan thought. As they arrived at the scene the sight in front of them was more hideous than in the photos. Morgan had seen many gruesome scenes but he hadn't face something like that before. The level of torture was monstrous, the walls of the warehouse and the floor were covered in blood and brain matter they couldn't get in without plastic boots, also the victim was toothless and his nails were missing. As the other victims his head was slayed but there was one big difference. 'Have you noticed that he shows signs of struggle? The other victims hadn't any and our hypothesis was that the unsub was using some kind of inhibitory drug that wasn't detected in the toxicology exam' Morgan said while he was observing the scene. Emily had also notice the marks on the body that indicated struggle.

'Indeed' she answered and continued to contemplate the scene. They wore the suits and gloves crime investigators gave them and they proceeded to talk with the coroner who was already there examining the body. As they got closer Morgan talked 'It looks like our unsub realized that he really enjoys torturing people and they want them to scream that's why he didn't give any narcotics this time'.

'Our maybe his getting impatient' Emily added, Morgan turned and stared at her.

'Impatient about what?' Morgan asked. 'Do you think he is searching for something?' he continued.

'Look, this person is highly organised and careful. Why all of a sudden risk to get caught because someone's screaming? Until now their victims couldn't scream or move but they were suffering and they knew that. Why change it?' She empathised, Morgan was impressed she was right, he hadn't thought of that.

'You are right! Let's talk to the coroner' Morgan told her and moved closer to the Dr.

'Hello Dr. I'm agent Morgan this is agent Prentiss and we are with the FBI's BAU. What do you have for us?' Morgan asked and Emily nodded to the coroner who looked very young.

'We have a Caucasian male in his late 30s, he underwent dreadful tortures but the cause of death is the slayed head. Although a person could die from that amount of torture he didn't and that's very suspicious' coroner said in a monotony.

'Maybe our unsub was careful to keep him alive.' Morgan offered.

'That was my thought too' Emily added nodding her head. Emily thanked the Dr and the two of them continued to checking the scene for half an hour and then headed back to the headquarters to inform the others about what they had found.

* * *

Back in the BAU the remaining members of the team with the help of the two Interpol agents they were reading the files of the previous murders so they could create a clear profile. JJ left the conferees room saying that she was going to Garcia's office to see if she found anything else. The media didn't know about the case yet so she couldn't do many things to help the others, hence Hotch didn't mind to let her go. As she was entering the other's blonde office she heard the familiar mumbling that met her every time she was going there. The colourful blonde used to talk with her computers, she loved them like they were her babies!

'PG' she said as to let Garcia know that she was there and she continued into the office shutting the door! Garcia turned and looked at her best friend intrigued since she was never closing the door shut expect in rare cases and that was one of them.

'Queen of all knowledge how can I help you today?' Garcia said with her usual happy and loud tone. JJ took a sit and gaze at Garcia a little confused! She didn't know for sure if she wanted to talk about it yet, but Garcia was the only one who could help her at that moment. Garcia observed the other blonde and knew that something spicy was happening. 'Okay, my little blonde media liaison spill the beans! What's going on?' Garcia uttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Author's Note:** Hello Guys! I'm so sorry for the delay my mother is still in the hospital she is very sick. Here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and commenting. If you want to suggest something feel free to do it.

M.

* * *

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

The blonde media liaison knew she was in trouble, going to Garcia's office was a huge mistake. The fluffy analyst was worse than a trained CIA agent on retrieving information. 'Garcia, I'm just worried about our guests' JJ lied.

Garcia didn't bite that so she just stared back at the other blonde and waited to hear the real reason behind her friend's visit. On the other side JJ realized that she couldn't get out of that situation since Garcia would have never let her go without finding out the truth. 'Okay, I'm not worried for all of them. It's just about Prentiss, I don't know, I'm getting a weird feeling about her' JJ said the half-truth and hoped to mislead Garcia. She was very lucky because the computer genius was indeed misled.

'Oh, my blonde princess I looked on every corner of the internet and I found nothing suspicious about the raven beauty, she is amazing on papers! I get why you are little worried about her because so am I, but we will get to know her in the future! I'm so intrigued about her too! Did you know that she is the daughter of two powerful diplomats? Her father disappeared years ago and he is presumed dead. The family never confirmed or denied the rumours, of course, and the case is highly confidential. Trust me I tried to take a peek' Garcia said conspiratorially. 'Her mother is an iron lady on the politic word and Prentiss is also the only heir of a monstrous fortune! Properties all over the world, huge bank accounts, all kind of companies and more! This woman could shut down the government with her wealth, scrap that! She could buy a country with the money she owns' Garcia ranted. JJ just stared at her, _billionaire? Her father is presumed dead? Her mother is an iron lady?_ JJ's thoughts were all over the place!

'Okay, Pen. Thank you for the information' JJ murmured and left the room a little dizzy, she went on her friend's office to get answers and somehow she was leaving with more questions than she began with.

* * *

A few hours later Prentiss and Morgan walked into the conferees room while laughing at something, all heads in the room turned to look at them with a stunned expression.

'What are you all looking at? You have never seen people laughing before? Morgan said playfully. Hotch responded first of all.

'Yes we have. The problem here is that you are coming back from an awful crime scene like you just went out for fun. Do I need to make you pee in a bottle?' Hotch half joked. The two agents turned and looked at each other and started laughing again harder than before.

'We had a situation at the café in which we went to bring coffees' Prentiss said while she was trying to keep herself from laughing again and started to pass the coffees around. At that moment Hotch knew Morgan found his partner in crime and smiled, yes maybe Prentiss could fit in his team. A few hours before he had done some research on how Prentiss made it in the BAU, he called a few of his contacts and he found that Emily never used her mother's reputation to achieve anything. However, his contacts didn't know much about her but from what they read in her files she seemed like an excellent agent. What made him respect her more was the fact that even though she had enormous power she never used it on her favour, she was self-made.

Emily left JJ for last, she passed the coffee to her and their fingers touched briefly. JJ lifted her eyes and stared into Emily's and that made her knees to go weak, her heartbeat raced and her head became fuzzy. Emily took a big breath and made a step back, it was very hard for her to take her eyes from JJ's but she managed to do it, she cleared her throat and turned to the others. When JJ sensed the loss she thought she was going to pass out and that made her mad, how could a person have such an effect on her? She couldn't understand and she never felt like that before. In contrast to the others Rossi and Easter observed the exchange, the first one though it would be a huge thing and the second a huge issue. Clyde and Emily had been working together for years, he had never seen her act like a horny teenager before. She was always very put together and calculated. _Something changed._ He thought.

'Now I'm very curious' Rossi said while staring at Emily intensively. Emily gazed back at him and immediately realized that his statement had two meanings. _Fuck, I have to be more careful, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ She thought unaware that her thoughts mirrored JJ's. Her face hardened at once but she smiled thinking about her time at the café with Morgan.

'Okay, we'll tell you' Morgan announced and made a big pause making everyone look at him and think that he would tell them. 'Someday' he continued and started laughing. Emily joined in and gave him a high five!

'Something tells me that these two together will be a dangerous combination' Reid peeped.

'What makes you think that Dr. Genius?' Garcia said sarcastically.

'Well, the method I used is observation. You see before Prentiss, Morgan liked to make jokes and adding Prentiss presents made him more..'

'Spence' JJ intervened Reid's rambling 'It was sarcasm' she smiled at him lovingly. That smile could trick a lot of people but it was clearly a smile that an older sister would have given to her little brother.

'Okay, enough playing' Hotch said 'Tell us what you have found at the scene' he continued turning everyone's attention back to the case.

After Emily and Morgan had told the others about the scene everyone started to bounce ideas about the profile, but it was obvious that everyone were pretty tired so Hotch decided to dismiss them 'Well everybody, let's go to get some sleep and we will meet tomorrow at 7' he announced. Emily gave a secret slight nod to Clyde and Jeremy and said goodbye to the others and left the building. Clyde and Jeremy followed a bit later in contrast to the team that stayed behind since they had a lot to discuss.

* * *

Emily opened the door of her temporary house and proceded to type the code of the alarm system but she stopped. Something was off, she heard the crack of the wooden floor and her instincts kicked in, she ducked down in time that two hands passed above her head. She turned again as fast as she could and tackled her attacker, she rolled and used her body weight to pin down the other person and drew her hand to punch them. They saw her move coming, found an opening and kicked her of themselves, it was like they knew her moves before she even made them. They pin her down and their hands moved to her gun.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know a cliff-hanger! Who is the attacker? What do you think? I would like to hear your theories! Sorry to all the Jeid fans but this is not happening in my universe! Till next time!

M.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Author's Note:** Hello guys, here is the new chapter I hope you like it! This story is dedicated to my beloved mother who lost the battle with chronic illness. She will be missed (28/02/1962-03/04/2019). Thanks for reading, liking and commenting.

To the guest commenter: Yes she is that badass, don't worry!

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Warning adult content**

* * *

'Can I ask what are you doin Rhea?' Emily said with faked annoyance to her attacker.

'You let me win again! You knew I was in the apartment!' she said pouting 'I'm punishing you for not telling me you are in town' Rhea continued flirting, Emily's laughter echoed in the empty apartment.

'I guess you didn't need me to tell you, you found out yourself, and for the record yes I knew you were in my apartment but I didn't let you win' Emily retorted.

'We are made from the same fabric darling, you already know that I'm that good! 'Rhea said while winking at her. 'You look like you want to get up' she continued and started to stand up. Emily grabbed her and rolled them so she was on top. She kissed passionately the other woman's neck, a move that made Rhea shiver.

'Who said I want to get up?' Emily said with her head still on Rhea's neck. A moan escaped Rhea's mouth and she locked her legs behind Emily's back. Emily then moved from the neck to the collarbone and then she teared the blouse the redhead was wearing and started sucking her breasts. Rhea's moans had became louder and her body was trembling, she needed more and Emily knew that so she started to move lower till she reached Rhea's pants and then she stopped.

'You want me to fuck you, don't you?' she asked.

'Don't stop Emily, come on' Rhea pleaded.

'What do you want Rhea?' Emily said while she was placing kisses above the woman's pants.

She was driving Rhea crazy that she could barely speak she only let few moans to escape from her mouth.

'Tell me Rhea, do you want me to fuck you? Isn't that why you are here today?' Emily asked again.

'Yes Emily I want you to fuck me!' the green eyed woman answered desperately. Emily then, pulled the other woman's pants and panties off and launched at the clit in front of her. Rhea's moans were echoing in the empty apartment and she had both hands tangled in Emily's hair. Emily suddenly pushed two fingers in the woman's opening while she continued sucking and licking and Rhea started moaning with pleasure. Few minutes later, the redhead was so high that she thought she would explode and she actually did, she screamed her ecstasy but Emily didn't stop and continued what she was doing and drived Rhea to her second orgasm.

'Emily! I can't take more' Rhea said short breath laughing and pushed Emily off 'But I have to say I love having sex with you!' she continued chuckling.

Emily started laughing too, stood up, opened her bag and got out a packet of cigarettes 'would you like one?' she said and sat back down next to her.

'Always' she answered. They sat on the floor silently while smoking and Rhea was giving at Emily secret looks.

'What?' Emily said still looking outside the window while smiling.

'How the Fuck do you do that?' Rhea asked punching the black haired woman lightly on the shoulder.

'How do I do what?' Emily asked puzzled.

'Knowing what's happening around you without even give a peek' the green eyed girl questioned.

Emily laughed loudly 'It's like a sixth sense' she answered honestly.

'Tell me, what's the story?' Rhea inquired.

'What story?' Emily said smiling.

Rhea lifted her eyebrows 'Don't play dumb with me Em. What case you have here?' she asked.

'The Slayer' she said fairly.

The redhead turned and looked Emily in surprise 'What the hell? He is back in the states? And why are you hunting him? Isn't he a cooperative of the secret services?'

'He freelanced few years ago and normally we wouldn't hunt him because we could need him in the future but he is after something big he is killing people that hold important and classified information. We need to know who hired him and what they want' Emily told her in apathetic tone.

'And of course they gave you this case' Rhea said angrily 'Emily, you know he is very dangerous, he is highly trained. We could say that he is a killing machine'

'Come on R, I'm not a kindergartener. They gave me this case because I'm good at my job, calm down' Emily said annoyed.

'Em, I know that you are more than good at your job but I thought you were going to have a break and they dragged you back in' she said worryingly.

'Anyway, I don't want to talk about the job' Emily said with finality while dropping the bud of her cigarette 'Bedroom?'

They went into the bedroom together and continued what they started till dawn.

* * *

The next morning the team and their visitors gathered in the conference room. 'Good morning everyone' Hotch talked first. 'We have coffee and some donuts' he continued looking at their visitors.

Garcia came flying in the room panting 'I found something' she exclaimed in ecstasy! Every head in the room turned to her! 'I think I found a connection between the victims'

'What?' most of them said in the same time. Hotch gestured to her to move in the front of the room. 'What exactly did you find Garcia?' he asked. Everyone assembled around the round table waiting anxiously to hear what Garcia had to say. Emily and JJ accidentally sat next to each other and when they realized it they shivered from the tension.

'At first look the victims have nothing in common but if you search deeper everyone have a classified folder on their names!' she said in excitement.

'Have you managed to open those files baby girl? Morgan asked.

Garcia turned at him 'Is that really a question my chocolate thunder? Me the oracle of all knowledge if I'm able to open a file?' she rambled.

'Garcia please continue' Hotch said authoritative.

'I did manage to open the files, all the victims held major information about governments secret operations. The weird thing is that everyone worked on different departments and agencies' Garcia stated.

'How come we didn't had these information on the first search?' Hotch asked.

'Because these information were classified, on papers the victims had regular jobs like teachers, sales managers, lawyers etc.' Garcia answered.

'Okay, now we have a motive' Rossi asserted.

'Let's make a profile on this unsub' Hotch continued. The team started to brainstorm and build a profile.

'The unsub is probably a man, he has the power to restrain large victims' Morgan said.

'Based on the victim's job positions he is searching for information' JJ added.

'Also he is a sadist, it's clear that he tortures the victim's for fun and he is slaying their heads instead of just shooting them' Reid carried on.

'Also, he organised, it looks like he is doing this for years. He has no emotions, it's like a job to him' Emily continued.

'In addition, he is possibly older than 30 years old. It looks like he is doing this for years' Clyde chimed in.

'Should we let media know?' JJ asked.

'Yes, we have to find this guy' Hotch answered 'We have to find which case these victims have in common. Garcia, print their cases and everyone get to work. JJ you come with me' Hotch ordered while him and JJ leaved the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Author's Note:** Hello, guys here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading, liking and commenting! Feel free to make any suggestions!

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

JJ noticed that Hotch had a weird look that came in contrast with his usual calm and authoritative features.

'Is something wrong, Hotch?' she asked. Hotch turned to her contemplating something.

'They didn't look surprise' he answered few minutes later.

'What do you mean?' JJ questioned confused.

'Easter and Wolff didn't look surprised like all of us. They seemed like they've already knew the unsub' he explained.

'You mean that all of this time they knew more things that they shared?' she said shocked.

'Yes, I should have never trusted them. Secret services agents are not exactly people of trust but when I was profiling them the previous day they appeared truthful. Although, it's my fault because I know that people like them are amazing liars' Hotch asserted.

'Don't be hard on yourself Hotch, they tricked us all. What do you think about Prentiss?' JJ asked what she really wanted to know.

'I'm the Unit Chief JJ, I must know these things. She didn't appear like she had already knew but there is something else that worries me' he said honestly. 'On her files it says that she is coming from a desk job yet she never flinches' he continued 'It's like that these things don't get to her'. JJ was looking at her boss with her mouth wide open but when she really thought about it she realized that he was right.

'Do you think she is not who she says she is?' she questioned.

'Yes but unfortunately we have to let it play out' he said while sighing 'Anyway, back to the case' he continued. JJ was feeling very conflicted, yes Prentiss was the definition of tall, dark and dangerous yet she didn't want to believe that she was lying to them and she had hidden motives. _Shit, my hormones are clouding my judgment! I just met her for god's sake! Damn! But that body, those eyes. How pleasurable would have felt her body on mine!_ Her thoughts were interrupted from Hotch who started talking about the case.

* * *

Hotch wasn't the only one who noticed their quests weird reaction on the news Penelope shared, Rossi saw that too. He was observing the newcomers including Prentiss trying to figure out what was happening behind their backs. Emily as always knew that someone was watching her so she just stood up pretending that she was going to refill her cup of coffee so she could work out who was giving her unwanted attention. As she moved to the coffee maker she looked like a wild feline who was searching for pray. She turned suddenly at Rossi's side and startled him achieving her goal. _They know something is wrong, I can't believe that after all these years in the secret services yet Clyde and Jeremy still haven't manage to keep a poker face! If they blow this freaking case I'm going to kill them! I need to speak with Clyde in private. Now. But what do I say? Yes, our secret password of course._ Emily though.

She took a sip of her coffee and sigh blissfully 'Καφές, απόλαυση*' she murmured.

Reid's head shoot up 'Is that Greek?' he asked surprised.

'Yes, do you speak Greek Dr. Reid?' she questioned back. She was shocked that he even recognised the language.

'No, I don't. I know some words and I can recognise the dialect. I would like to learn of course, it is one of the most difficult languages in the world the grammar is like a puzzle' he answered honestly.

'I could help you with that if you like' she offered.

'That'd be great! Thank you' he said and his cheeks reddened. Emily smiled back at the shy genius.

'How come you speak Greek, Prentiss?' Morgan asked.

'My mother was stationed in Greece for some time when I was younger' she replied frankly. Of course, she only spoke in Greek because the word coffee in Greek was the secret word she and Clyde were using. Clyde on his behalf looked at Emily and nodded, soon he would find a reason to stay alone with her so they could talk. Later on lunch time, an opportunity came up for Clyde and Emily to stay alone.

'I'm sure, we all want some lunch' Clyde said. 'I'm going to bring something for all. Agent Prentiss, can you help me please?' he continued.

'Yes, of course. Do you have any requests?' she asked the team, Hotch and JJ were back in the conference room too.

'Maybe, sandwiches or burgers?' Morgan suggested and everyone nodded in response.

'Is someone vegetarian?' Emily questioned and the team shook their head. 'Okay let's go agent Easter'.

* * *

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed Emily turned and looked at Clyde angrily. 'What the fuck was that?' she demanded.

'It was accidental Emily' he said calmly trying to get Emily to relax.

'What do you mean it was accidental? Rossi and Hotchner knows you are hiding something Clyde! The only reason I can think of for your behaviour is that you wanted them to know you knew!' Emily continued furiously.

'Yes, we wanted them to know. Emily you are doing this for years, you know how it works. They can't know about you but for me and Jeremy it's needed to feel that they can't trust us. They have to be alert. This is the Slayer we are talking about' he explained his strategy.

'You changed the game' she exclaimed in disbelief.

'Yes we did, last night' he said nodding his head.

'You didn't think I should have known this?' she asked angrily. 'Why you didn't tell me?'

'You weren't available last night' he said while he started the engine of the car.

'Don't give me this crap! You could have called me!' she continued furiously. How they could leave her out of the new plan. _Fuckers._ She though.

'Emily, suck it up. As I said before you already know how the game can change in the process!' he stated 'Anyway, what the fuck is Rhea doing here in the DC?' he questioned.

'This doesn't concern you Clyde' she answered angrily.

'Of course it does. How long is she planning to stay here?' he continued the interrogation.

'Clyde, cut the crap, I'm not an unsub for you to interrogate. And how the fuck does this concern you? I can do my job perfectly that's why I got this far' she professed.

'I know Emily but your relationship with Rhea isn't the most normal one! It's usually kind of explosive!' he declared.

'Yes because yours and Jeremy's is the most healthy of them all' she remarked. As soon as she said it, she regretted it but she wasn't backing of she wanted to hurt him for hiding from her the plan. Clyde felt like someone slapped him, he turned and looked Emily with hurtful expression. Emily said nothing she just jumped out of the car and went into the restaurant to take some food.

While Emily was placing her order a figure was standing behind her, she knew someone was there.

'Hello, Prentiss we need to talk' the tall, dark man declared. Emily turned and looked at him surprised.

'Hector? I don't think this is a good idea. Every agency in the world is looking for you and Clyde is outside waiting for me in the car' she said.

'Yes I know' he stated with a mischievous smile that made Emily to take a sharp breath that wasn't good for the other agent.

* * *

 ***** **'coffee, delightful!'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **Author's Note:** Hello Guys I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Ill post two chapters today to make it up to you. Thanks for reading and commenting. If you want to suggest something feel free to do it.

M.

To the Guest Commenter: Thank you!

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Emily felt very edgy looking into Hector's eyes, she knew what he was capable of doing. _Did he killed Clyde?_ She thought.

'Don't worry Emily, I didn't kill your little friend' he said and he gestured to her in order sit at the nearest table. 'Let's have a little chat while we are waiting for your order' he smiled yet his eyes were cold black and he had a sadistic grimace on his face. Emily moved to the table and chose to sit in the chair near the isle so she could have a lot of space to fight him in case it was needed. His smile became wider knowing what Emily was thinking 'Come on, Prentiss you know that if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't do it here'. As soon as they sat down a waiter approached their table.

'Hello, I'm Mike what can I get you Mrs Prentiss?' the waiter asked cheerfully.

'We would like the most expensive whiskey that you have' Hector answered before Emily could respond. The waiter turned and looked at him politely.

'That's a 21 year old Bushmills, sir' the waiter offered.

'We will have that' Hector said to the waiter and he went to get the order. Prentiss was looking at Hector like he was crazy.

'Really Hector?' she said doubtfully.

'I just want to talk. Isn't preferable to drink something better than water while doing so?' he laughed.

'Cut to the chase Hector, I don't have all the time in the world. Why are you killing all these people? Who hired you? And why did you risk it all coming here talking to me?' Emily was very angry. Despite her anger, Hector was just sitting there still smiling, not worry at all.

'Wow buy me a drink first' he said laughing out loud.

'I am, you have just ordered a bottle of whiskey that it costs more than 150 dollars' she declared. Before she could say anything else the waiter was back with the whiskey, he served them and asked if they wanted anything else and then Emily answered that they were okay.

'You really know your drinks Prentiss! Anyway, I'm not here to talk about who hired me or the reasons I'm doing this. I'm just here to make a deal with you' he continued smugly and made Emily want to punch him.

'Give me a reason not to arrest you right now!' Emily's hands moved toward to her gun and he was still unfazed. He shook his head disapprovingly and gestured for Emily to shoot him.

'Do you really want to fight in this restaurant full of people Prentiss? We don't know who is going to win and I'm sure there are going to be many fatalities' he took a sip of whiskey. She put both of her hands on the table to show him that she wasn't going to try anything. 'Are you ready to talk about the deal, I came here to offer you?' he continued.

'I don't think there is any deal out there to save yourself from the troubles you created Hector' Emily emphasized. His wide smile was back again reminding Emily of a child who makes trouble but at the same time knows that it wouldn't get punished.

'You know how this work is. It's not personal, I get paid and that's it' he said and took another sip from his drink. 'This is really a fine whiskey, you should try it!'

'I don't drink while on duty' Emily stated.

'Really? Why do I remember differently?' he smiled showing his teeth. Emily sighed tiredly, the truth was that she used to drink, smoke and play like him. While she was thinking about that she felt reassessment toward herself. Hector realized that she wasn't going to answer so he continued.

'Prentiss, make them all back off and let me finish this job and in the end I'll arrange for someone to take the fault for it. It's a win-win situation, I'm finishing this job and you'll take credit for arresting the big bad guy' suddenly Emily laughed and his façade change, he got angry. 'Why the hell are you laughing at me?'

'Why would I make this kind of deal with you Hector? We will get you, you've already known that. You feel uneasy that's why you are here offering me deal' she stood up ready to leave.

'Prentiss, you don't know for sure that you are going to win this game!' he snapped at her.

'What are you afraid of then? Sit back and enjoy our failure' she turned to leave but stopped. 'And don't try something like this again because next time we will see each other again is going to be your last' she hissed and went to the counter to collect her order, when she turned to peek at the table he was gone.

* * *

Back to the BAU the others made some progress, on the floor were hundreds of files that they had already been read and on the table were only a few left.

'I think we found the case that connects the victims!' Morgan said while he was reading another file. He had many files scattered around him.

'Yes we did' Hotch agreed.

Before they could say anything else, Prentiss and Easter entered the room holding lunch for everyone, the team looked up. Everyone besides Wolff were surprised to see the logo on the bags. It was from one of the most expensive restaurants in the town. The team didn't know what to say, they thought of offering to pay because they knew that the agency wouldn't approve the expenses for such an expensive place. Emily started to pass the food around in time that Garcia spoke.

'Wow, you could choose a snack place instead of this fancy restaurant! I was trying to make a reservation few days ago and they told me that they don't have an opening for at least three months' she exclaimed! As soon as Emily realized that this restaurant was very fancy for the others she felt very self-conscious. She was used to eat at any restaurant since money was never a problem for her and this time wasn't different. She just used her last name at the reception.

'Also, they don't do take away!' she continued. 'How the fluff did you manage to do that?' of course they told Emily that when she placed her order but she just passed them a few hundreds of dollars and suddenly they made an exception.

'The owner is a friend of mine' Clyde spoke first saving Emily. He knew that she didn't like talking about her heritage 'And don't worry about the money, it was on the house, we didn't pay anything' he continued lying with grace. Emily turned at him and gave him a nod for thank you.

'Did you make any progress here?' Emily asked.

'Yes we found the case that connects the all the dots' Morgan answered while opening the package of his burger and then took a big bite! 'Fuck, it's amazing!' he almost purred like a cat. Before anyone else could say anything Garcia's computer started beeping.

'Oh, my crime fighters there is another one' she exclaimed. 'Something is off, it's in an alley not far from the restaurant you bought the burgers from!' she continued.

'That's way off from our profile' Hotch said. 'How do you know it's our unsub Garcia?' he questioned.

'The head of the victim is slayed off his body and sir there is note for the BAU on it' Garcia answered.

'He changed his pattern so he could leave a note for us?' Rossi contemplated.

'Apparently' Morgan said.

'It doesn't look safe' Emily said and everyone looked at her.

'What do you mean?' JJ said before the others.

'It smells like a trap' Clyde answered in Emily's place. 'She is right. Agent Hotchner, we have to go in very carefully. We already know this person is dangerous, he should had followed us. He wants to send a message and writing a note it doesn't sound like him at all' he continued.

'Okay, we are all going. Team gather your things and prepare like we are going into a hostile situation. Agent Easter, may I talk to you for a minute before we leave?' Hotch didn't wait for an answer, he turned and left the room. Clyde followed him out and then everyone else exited the room too and gathered in the bullpen.

'You know who this unsub is' Hotch declared.

'Yes we do' Clyde said without hesitation.

'Why didn't you tell us from the beginning? We could have saved some of the victims' Hotch was angry now.

'I don't have to explain anything to you agent Hotchner. Just do your job. Giving you a name won't put him behind bars it has to go with your way. Do you want to catch this man?' Clyde looked Hotch dead in the eyes.

'Of course I want to get him! But I won't lead my team into a suicide mission. If you already known this person, why haven't you arrest him yet?' Hotch questioned.

'I gave you a fair warning now, didn't I? Accept this and do your job, everything else is classified' Clyde said with finality. Hotch didn't like it, however, he knew better than to argue so he moved to the bullpen to meet his team.

'Everyone we have to be very cautious he might left a surprise for us there, I will call the police on the way to not investigate anything and let the scene as it is for us' Hotch said and everyone headed to the cars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **Author's Note:** The next Chapter as I Promised. There is a gift scene in it! ;)

Thanks for reading and commenting. If you want to suggest something feel free to do it.

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

They all arrived at the scene and waited for Hotch to give them orders, the police squad stayed back from the yellow tape waiting for the federals to arrive.

'Well everybody' Hotch started 'we will separate in small teams and scout the area' he continued 'Rossi and Wolff, Morgan and Reid, Prentiss and JJ and Me and Easter' everyone knew that he was going with Easter and Rossi with Wolff because he didn't trust them. Emily didn't like being paired with JJ because she knew she might had to do something that could scare JJ. Also she hated the idea of the blonde in the middle of the chaos. 'Okay lets go' Hotch ordered and everyone started moving.

Emily and JJ drew their guns as they were scouting the dark alleys, Emily had put herself in front of the blonde. She had a strong need to protect her, all she was seeing in her was innocence and she was planning to shield that side of the blonde. As they were moving forward Emily felt like there was something out of place.

'Do you think it's really a trap?' JJ said and stopped moving forward. In contrast to Emily that she didn't want to be paired up with her, JJ wanted to be paired up with Emily. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with the dark haired agent. Emily stopped moving too and turned to look at her and then she realized her mistake as soon as she heard the click of gun.

'Shit' Emily murmured, her instincts kicked in, if she was alone she was going to stand and fight, but now she was with JJ. She launched and pulled JJ out of the way, with fast thinking she pushed the blonde against a door behind a dumpster. JJ was pinned between the door and Emily's body. JJ tried to use her gun but Emily was faster than her, she disarmed her without the blonde even realizing how.

'Emily! We have to shoot back' JJ complained and tried to move. Emily was stronger, she kept her pinned. The bullets were hitting the dumpster one after another, the perpetrator wasn't stopping. JJ shoot her head up, ready to complain some more then she realized how close was Emily's head to hers and she became lost of words. The brunette was staring into her eyes intensively.

'Jennifer, please stop fighting me' JJ felt her knees going weak after Emily's breath touched her face. Also, the raven haired woman used her full name and she usually hates it yet hearing it from Emily's mouth made her love it. Spontaneously JJ put one hand on Emily's shoulder and one on her abdomen feeling the hard muscles beneath them. She almost left a moan escape her mouth. Emily felt a dangerous electricity passing through her body and with the blondes head inches away she didn't trust herself. As soon as the bullets stopped Emily pushed away from JJ, drew her gun and started shooting. JJ felt the loss of the other woman's body and she almost fell to the ground. On the background they both heard their teammate's voices.

Emily realized that they lost him and approached JJ again. 'I'm sorry I disarmed you JJ' she apologized. 'It wasn't nice but if you had moved that moment you would had been killed' she continued and she passed her gun back. JJ took her gun and looked Emily dead in the eyes for a moment.

'You are right, I wasn't thinking clearly' JJ said and looked down at her feet. She was embarrassed, _she must be thinking that I'm a terrible agent after this._ JJ thought. Emily reached her hand to touch the other's woman face but stopped.

'You don't have to be embarrassed JJ' she wanted to made the other woman feel better. 'If it was anyone else your tactic might had worked' she murmured while backing away. JJ's head shoot up when she realized that Emily knew the unsub. After few seconds the voices became faces as the team arrived at the alley.

'What happened here?' Hotch asked worryingly.

'It was a trap, as soon as we hit the middle of the alley someone started shooting at us. We couldn't tell where they were standing because we had to protect ourselves. We lost them' Emily explained.

'Are you both okay?' Hotch asked and looked at JJ.

'Yes Hotch, we are both fine' JJ answered and tried to keep her voice from trembling. Of course Hotch noticed that but he thought it was from the shock.

'Okay, Prentiss give your statements and then please go back to the BAU' Hotch looked at Emily now. JJ was a good agent, he didn't doubt that but she really looked shocked. The other agents would investigate the scene. The two women should go back to the BAU to finish up with the profile.

'Hotch, I should be here to handle the media' JJ said but before Hotch could speak Emily answered.

'Hotch is right JJ, we should go back to the BAU to finish up with the profile, now that we know what case is connecting our victims' Emily said with finality. JJ wanted to stay and help with the scene and the media but what she wanted more than that was to stay alone with Emily again. She had a lot of questions and she was planning on getting answers, so she nodded. When they finished up with their statements they took one of the SUVs and headed back to the BAU. As soon as the scene disappeared behind them, JJ asked what was bothering her.

'Do you know the unsub?' she asked a little louder than a whisper. Emily turned and looked at the other agent contemplating what to say.

'What makes you think that?' Emily asked innocently, _did she hear me? Fuck! I knew this might happen. I had to save her, I know that if it was someone else at her place I wouldn't have saved them._ Emily thought.

'I heard you Emily' JJ accused her. She wouldn't back down, she crossed her hands in front of her chest and waited. Emily turned again and looked at her and started laughing. The blonde was so cute pouting that Emily couldn't keep a poker face. When Emily started laughing the other woman frowned. That made Emily laugh even louder and made JJ angrier.

'Why the fuck are you laughing?' JJ questioned. Emily tried to suppress her laughs.

'Sorry JJ I was thinking about something else. I don't know who the unsub is' Emily answered with fake annoyance.

'Emily I heard you, you said that with this unsub my tactic wouldn't have worked!' JJ insisted.

'No I didn't. You were in shock' Emily snapped.

'Why aren't you telling me the truth?' JJ demanded. Emily looked at her dead in the eyes. _Maybe I should tell her, she will get scared hopefully and leave me alone,_ Emily thought. 'Emily! Look at the road!' JJ continued a little scared. The brunette chuckled.

'Don't worry about the road Jennifer' JJ's full name slipped from her mouth again. The blue eyed woman knew she should have been afraid but she wasn't. Even with Emily not looking at the road somehow she knew they wouldn't crush. 'Anyway, tell me which case our victims have in common?' the raven haired woman asked hoping that she would distract the blonde, but the blonde didn't bite.

'You first Prentiss!' JJ stood her ground. She wanted Emily to trust her with the truth and she wouldn't back down. Emily sighed loudly in a try to look annoyed.

'Yes, I know the unsub! Are you happy now?' Emily revealed. _Shit! Clyde will shoot me! Why can't I keep my mouth shut with her around me for fuck's sake! Fuck! Damn!_ Emily's thoughts were interrupted by JJ.

'Okay, so you are not coming from a desk job. Why aren't you telling us who he is?' she asked.

'I can't, JJ' Emily said in resignation.

'Okay. We will find him. Thank you.' JJ said sweetly.

'What are you thanking me for?' Emily asked confused. JJ didn't answer immediately and the rest of the drive passed in silence. When they arrived at the BAU's parking JJ answered.

'For telling me the truth. Also, you saved my life today' she said and leaned into Emily giving her a kiss on cheek. Emily froze in place while JJ's cheeks reddened and she immediately hooped out of the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **Author's Note:** New Chapter Everyone, I hope you like it, feel free to comment!

Thanks for reading!

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

After the scene in the car, Emily tried to stay away as much as possible from the blonde even though they should have been working together. The reason wasn't the kiss the blonde gave her but her urge to happen again because she freaking loved it! She couldn't get emotionally attached to anyone and the truth was that she really believed that she didn't have the ability to love anyone. For a very long time she was only thinking of herself and she couldn't prioritize anyone. Also, beside the slayer that was the official case she had on DC, she had another bigger one! Unfortunately that one required for her to betray the agents of the BAU. She had to get her head again straight into the game and stop thinking about romances and friendships. Why the fuck she couldn't control her emotions around that woman?

'Okay, I think we are ready' JJ said. Emily didn't even look up from her files, she just nodded.

The blonde felt her stomach falling, why Emily wasn't looking at her? Was it because of the kiss she gave her? She felt very hurt and mad at the same time, how could a person she just met have such an extreme influence on her? She crossed the line when she kissed the brunette in the car and she knew it, she hadn't regret it. The feeling she got while doing so was so strong, when her lips touched the other woman's cheek she felt like a spark of electricity passed through her body. She had to get away, go somewhere she could think clearly.

'I'll go to Garcia's office to see if she found anything else' she said while already leaving the room without expecting an answer. Emily stayed there not moving at all deep in her thoughts.

* * *

Two hours later after a phone call from Hotch who said that they were coming back JJ and Garcia entered the conference room and found Emily sitting at the same spot and it was like that she hadn't even move a bit from her place. Emily had her back at the door but she knew the two blondes were in the room and before they could say anything she spoke startling them.

'Are they coming back? I want to see that note' she stood up and stretch her back.

'How did you do that?' Garcia said with her mouth wide open.

'How did I do what?' Emily asked confused.

'Knowing we are here without looking' Garcia said still in shock. Emily raised her eyebrow.

'It's not that difficult Garcia I heard your heels' Emily said like duh.

'Of course' the colourful woman said sarcastically. 'And how have you just sat there without moving an inch?' before Emily could answer Erin Straus entered the room.

'Agents, is the rest of the team coming back?' she said with an authoritative tone.

'Ma'am' JJ said. 'Yes, agent Hotchner called, they are on their way' she continued. Straus nodded and turned at Emily.

'You must be Emily Prentiss' she said.

'Yes, nice meeting you ma'am' Emily responded and extended her hand for a shake but the other woman didn't bother.

'After the end of this case I want to see you in my office agent' she said to the brunette and then turned at the liaison. 'When the team comes back tell agent Hotchner that I want an update on the case' she ordered and left the room without waiting for an answer.

'Holly Fluff, the wicked witch came hunting' Garcia exclaimed!

'Garcia be nice please' JJ said sarcastically. Emily chuckled.

'She is a sweetheart' Emily commented.

'Be careful Raven Warrior she might drink your blood so she could stay young forever' Garcia emphasized.

'Don't worry about it Garcia' Emily said calmly. Despised Emily's calmness JJ was worrying about her. _What the fuck Erin Strauss wants from Emily?_ She thought.

Emily saw the worry behind JJ's eyes and the urge to comfort her came up stronger so she reached her hand and touched the blonde's hand.

'Everything will be okay Jennifer' she said smiling. 'She probably has a few questions about my transfer here'.

'She is vicious Em' the nickname came out of her mouth naturally and neither of them felt uncomfortable about it.

'Don't worry about her, I've starred down worst people than her' she whispered so only JJ could hear. JJ knew that she should have been scared but she only felt relieved that Emily could protect herself. She smiled widely at her.

'Get a room' Garcia said laughing.

'Garcia!' JJ exclaimed embarrassed and her cheeks reddened. Emily laughed and pulled her hand back. Before any other discussion could take place the rest of team entered the room.

Hotch looked pissed and the rest of the team looked perplexed.

'Hotch, what's wrong? Is this about the note? You look mad!' JJ said before anyone else could talk. Instead of answering to JJ, Hotch walked and stood in front of Emily with a few inches between them.

'The note says that nothing is as it seems' he said furiously 'and there is a photo of you drinking alcohol with an unknown figure that's hidden' he continued angrily. 'Who is this person agent Prentiss? And what has to do with our case? Why the unsub has your photo?' he continued angrily.

Before Emily could answer Clyde took a step forward, 'Prentiss, answer the question, now!' Clyde said furiously.

'He is an old friend' she said unfazed by their attitudes 'I don't know what does the unsub mean and why has a photo of me. And before you ask, no I wasn't drinking while on duty. I met this friend of mine while I was waiting for our order so I got him a drink. That's all'

Hotch wanted to believe her and she looked like she was telling the truth. Yet why the unsub even bothered? 'That means he has eyes on you. It's the only logical explanation' In contrast to the team and Hotchner, Clyde and Wolff didn't bite her explanation not even for a second. They had to talk. 'You have to be more careful now' he continued.

'Will do, sir' Emily said.

'Let's talk about our profile' Rossi pronounced.

'Yes, let's do this. He is going down' Morgan remarked.

'Our unsub is male with years of experience' Reid chimed in.

'He is a psychopath with sadistic characteristics' Rossi continued.

'He is very calculated' JJ continued.

'Based on his years of experienced he is approximately 40 years old' Emily added 'The people he is killing hold information about a case from 1996 in Bolivia. That lead us to believe that he is looking for undercover agents' she continued. Everyone nodded.

'He is not close to family he has nothing holding him back' Hotch asserted. 'Now how do we catch him?' he asked.

'I have an idea' JJ mentioned.

'Let's hear it JJ' Hotch gave her permission.

'We could make him think that we have these information he wants. Apparently as Emily said he is stealing information about secret operations looking for someone we don't know yet' JJ explained.

'We could lured him in' Morgan concluded.

'Yes!' JJ said. Hotch was looking at the liaison proudly.

'That's a good plan JJ! Good job' Rossi praised her.

'How should we do it' Reid asked.

'I could do that' Emily declared. Every head in the room turned at her.

'How?' JJ asked surprised and scared at the same time. She knew she wouldn't like that.

'He is fixated on me right?' Emily started. 'I can pose as a bait' she continued.

'Also a good plan' Hotch declared.

'Isn't it dangerous?' Garcia questioned worried.

'Don't worry Baby girl, we've got the princesses back' Morgan assured her. Emily felt touched, she usually worked alone and no one had her back unless they wanted something.

'Okay, let's prepare for the operation' Hotch ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 **Author's Note:** Finally a New Chapter Everyone, I hope you like it, feel free to comment!

Thanks for reading!

M.

 **I don't own criminal minds or the characters only the story I created. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

In the BAU the team was getting ready for the operation and JJ found the perfect opportunity to talk alone with Emily while the second one was to the locker room changing. Emily was getting out of the shower when she noticed that someone was coming. She didn't expect JJ to show up, she thought it was someone else so she didn't cover her tattoos and scars. She only noticed it was the blonde when she heard the sharp breath she took. She turned and looked at the blonde who had a shocked grimace. Emily tried not to panic so she just moved to her locker and got some clothes out.

'Can I help you with something JJ?' Emily asked coldly.

'I wanted to talk' JJ whispered, still in shock. Emily's body and especially her back was covered in scars and also she had many tattoos.

'About what?' Emily asked again looking annoyed.

'About the operation, I'm really worried about you posing as a bait' JJ continued looking more worried by the second.

'Don't worry about it, I'll be fine' Emily answered and started to get dressed leaving the towel fall at the floor. JJ was caught by surprise at the brunettes move, she blushed at once and turned away so she couldn't see her. Emily saw that and chuckled slightly. JJ cleared her throat and continued still looking away.

'But Emily being a bait is dangerous he might manage to hurt you. This guy is deadly as you said. We will try our best to cover for you but I don't know what will happen. What if he catches you? And hurt you or worst kill you..' JJ rumbled.

'JJ you are rumbling' Emily said and moved closer to the blonde, she reached her hand and touched her face turning it toward herself. 'Everything will be just find, I promise you and I never give promises I can't keep' she continued.

The blonde felt calmer, Emily's touch had that effect on her. Emily moved a little closer so their faces were only a few inches apart and JJ took a sharp breath. JJ thought that they were going to kiss but Emily suddenly stepped away and went back to dressing. The blonde left the room without saying another word.

* * *

Emily felt someone standing behind her and for a second though it was JJ again, then she heard the footsteps.

'Clyde' she acknowledge. 'What do you want to talk about?' she asked and turned to look at him. He moved closer to her and sat on the bench.

'Why didn't you kill him?' he asked. 'You had two solid chances. What's wrong with you?' he continued.

'Clyde, they weren't solid chances' she answered.

'How so? You met him at the restaurant and then at the alley and yet he is still walking this earth' he said disappointed.

'I couldn't kill him at the restaurant neither in the alley. The restaurant was full of people and in the alley I was with Jareau' she said as a matter of fact.

'Bullshit! The woman I know would have killed him! What the fuck Emily?' he exclaimed. 'Also, why didn't you tell me about meeting him at the restaurant?' he questioned.

'I didn't get the chance to tell you' she said and turned to leave the room.

'Emily' he said stopping her. 'Get your head back in the game!' he ordered. Emily stopped and moved back to him.

'Have you forgot your place Easter? I don't take orders from you. And for this to end I'm doing my best. Don't question me again!' she said with a cold black voice that could scare the dead. Clyde exited the room furious and Emily followed him back to the round table.

'Well agent Prentiss, are you ready?' Hotch asked the raven haired agent.

'Yes, sir' Prentiss answered.

'Here is the plan, you and me will go outside pretending that we are fighting and I will tell you that you are fired. He is probably watching you so he will think that you are alone without cover. After that you will go to the restaurant where you brought as food from and sit to have a meal. We have the whole place covered so don't worry about that, we have your back. He will probably approach you because he will think you are alone. You have to lure him outside, we can't make a scene in there because of the number of possible fatalities' he explained the plan to her. 'Are you okay with the plan?' he asked her giving her a chance to back down.

'Yes, that's fine. Let's do this' she answered confidently.

Hotch and Emily went outside and made a scene pretending they were fighting and of course the unsub was watching. Emily made a detour to her place to get the weapons she needed, unknowingly to the team she had her own plan for the night. She knew that an assassin like Hector wouldn't get caught, he was going down shooting. She wasn't going to allow that to happen so she needed a plan b. She got her weapons and headed to the restaurant.

When she arrived the team was already there doing their best to hide. That wasn't enough, Hector would know that they were there. She proceeded to get a table and order something and not long after that Hector entered the restaurant.

'How cute of them to hide from me' he said before sitting down. Emily smiled, if she was at his place she would have called them pathetic. 'I guess this is supposed to be a trap?' he asked laughing out loud.

'Yes' she answered. 'They are doing their best. Let's talk Hector' she continued.

'Why did you agree with this idiotic plan?' he asked her looking disgusted.

'Because this ends tonight' she answered honestly. 'Surrender, let's do not make a big scene, there is no need to fight' she tried to reason with him.

'Emily we both know how this ends. One of us is going to win tonight and to be honest it's an honour to fight against you' he said sincerely. Emily shook her head.

'Why don't you tell me who hired you and take your chances in prison? We both know you won't stay in there for long' she tried again.

'No chance Prentiss. But I will give you a hint, you used to work for these people' he said smiling.

'I worked for a lot of people' she remarked.

'I know. Let's do it Prentiss, we both knew that this was going to be the end of it. If I take you out I will succeed at my mission. I can't do that with you in my way, you wouldn't let me. So these people would have kill me anyway. I prefer taking my chances fighting against you' he said and stood up.


End file.
